Elements of Harmony
The Elements of Harmony are six supernatural artifacts representing subjective aspects of harmony. Each artifact represents an element of friendship and can only work if wielded by one who possesses the corresponding trait and if all six are used in conjunction. They have been wielded on rare occasions, particularly during events marked by danger and anarchy as a last resort to restore and enforce the balance of peace and order. However, the effects of their use are generally temporary and non-lethal, usually a form of banishment or imprisonment. Depiction in films ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Only the element of magic appears physically in the film, where Princess Cadance also mentions that Twilight Sparkle's princess crown is actually her Element of Harmony, even though it looks different. The princess’s crown is from then on a lighter shade of gold and is not decorated with oval sapphires. The star-shaped gem is positioned lower. The crown rests horizontally, not vertically, on Twilight's head. Sunset Shimmer steals the crown – the element of magic – hinting to Twilight that something "happens when you bring an Element of Harmony into an alternate world". She uses it to turn herself into a demonic creature and enslave the inhabitants of the human world, and states that she will bring her army through the portal to conquer Equestria. When Sunset attempts to destroy Twilight, her friends shield her, and the element of magic activates and gives them the power to defeat Sunset Shimmer. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' The rough animatic version of Twilight's element of magic crown is shown during the film's opening credits. Bearers Applejack Applejack possesses the element of honesty. In the first film, Applejack's human counterpart briefly channels the element to reform Sunset back to normal. Fluttershy Fluttershy possesses the element of kindness. In the first film, Fluttershy's human counterpart briefly channels the element to reform Sunset back to normal. Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie possesses the element of laughter. In the first film, Pinkie's human counterpart briefly channels the element to reform Sunset back to normal. Rarity Rarity possesses the element of generosity. In the first film, Rarity's human counterpart briefly channels the element to reform Sunset back to normal. Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash possesses the element of loyalty. In the first film, Rainbow's human counterpart briefly channels the element to reform Sunset back to normal. Twilight Sparkle And lastly, only Twilight from Equestria possesses the element of magic. In the first film, she channels her own element, as well as the other Elements her human friends possess, to reform Sunset back to normal. Gallery My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight sees Sunset Shimmer in cloak EG.png Luna presents the crown EG.png Rainbow Dash catches the crown EG.png Pinkie handing the crown for Applejack EG.png Applejack throwing the crown to Rarity EG.png Twilight catches the crown EG.png Sunset Shimmer in a magic pillar EG.png Devil Sunset Shimmer EG.png Principal Celestia crowning Twilight EG.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Abstract Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle EG2.png Silhouette of Twilight Sparkle's crown EG2.png Abstract Twilight faces off with Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Category:Items